Attack On Ice
by eggypotter
Summary: A Yuri On Ice and Attack On Titan crossover, fairly short chapters
1. Chapter 1

"And a quadruple flip at the end! Wow Katsuki Yuri has improved massively from last Grand Prix final where he made his strong transformation with Victor as his coach, we are awaiting the scores and, 266.07! A new record beating Victor's newest high score! This man, is just outstanding!"

"Again Yuri! Next year I swear I will keep my high-score," Victor muttered in Yuri's ear.

"You wish," Yuri chirped back. His confidence has changed drastically since last year, Victor could tell that he was not worried about Yurio beating him again. Victor embraced Yuri before they got up and left the kiss and cry.

As Yurio glided onto the ice the ground shook. Yurio fell and screamed some swear words in Russian. The ground shook again. Then the lights in the left went out and rubble fell from the ceiling, the crowd fled. Yurio started to skate out of the rink when he fell and banged his head against the side. His unconscious body sliding back into the rink. Yuri and Victor rushed over and picked Yurio up and just as they were about to make a run for it, a giant foot broke through the ceiling, it had pink flesh and was smoking. Otabek ran up to Yuri, Victor and Yurio when he saw it too. They were all mesmerised. The roof near the centre started to crack, they ran for cover as a second foot broke through the centre of the building. Then a black haired man ran in and shot some sort of wire across the room and zipped through the hole the foot made. Everyone heard a click of metal and a sound like cutting skin. The body of the massive thing broke through the roof. Yuri, Otabek and Victor carrying Yurio headed for the fire exit doors. Then when they were outside they saw the black haired man whose green cloak was stained with red blood. He zipped his wires to the ground near where they were standing. When he landed the could see that he was fairly short, his black hair was cut like curtains over his eyes. His skin was lightly coloured and his eyes were black.

"Who are you… and what was that?" Victor asked pointing to the body of the giant thing.

"My name is Levi Ackerman, and that was a titan."


	2. Chapter 2

"I still don't get it why would it come here?" Yuri questioned.

"We don't know why it came here, but Hange said that they were spreading throughout Germany where you were having your what do you call it? 'Grand Prix final' I don't get ice skating. Anyway you were lucky I was here. So who the hell are you and what is your importance?"

"I'm Katsuki Yuri one of the dime a dozen figure skaters certified by the JFS." Yuri said in the cute way he always did.

"I'm Victor Nikiforov I am a five time Grand Prix final champion" Victor claimed although he had took a season off to coach Yuri.

"Otabek Altin, won third in the worlds once but came forth last year." Otabek said in his monotone voice.

"And this is Yuri Plisetsky," Yuri said pointing to Yurio's unconscious body now lay down on the grass, "He won gold last year."

"Pick him up, we have got to get inside the walls," Levi said pointing to Yurio as he mounted his horse.

They traveled for a few hours, then snuck into Wall Maria unnoticed by the titans. Inside the walls they were greeted by three teenagers and a woman with red hair and science goggles strapped to her face.

"Victor, Yuri, Otabek meet Hange," he pointed to the woman

"Nice to meet you," Hange said with a wide smile on her face

"Armin," he said as he pointed to the blonde haired teenager

"Nice to meet you guys too," he said in a high pinched voice for a boy

"Mikasa," he pointed to the girl witch looked like Levi apart from her being taller and has slightly longer hair.

"Hello," her voice was emotionless and serious like Levi's

"Finaly Eren," he ponted to the boy who had brown hair going in all directions

"I WILL KILL ALL TITANS," he yelled.

"And the unconscious one is Yuri," Levi stated pointing to Yurio who Otabek was carrying

"I thought the one with the glasses was Yuri," Armin stated, confused.

"We call him Yurio, so we don't get confused," Yuri said.

"Armin, can you and Hange look after him until he comes around, Mikasa and Eren come with me please," Levi ordered. They all put their right hands on their chests and their left hands behind their backs and went off.

"Levi?" Otabek asked.

"What is it?" Levi responded

"Can I go with Yurio?" He asked again

"What, are you gay?" Levi started, "You don't look like you are!" Yuri and Victor sniggered as Yurio was lifted by Armin and Hange.

"Heicho, leave it. Don't get carried away!" Eren butted in.

"Jäger! When did I say you could speak, cleaning duty for a week!" Levi yelled!

"Sorry Heicho," Eren apologised.

"Now go with Armin, Eren you will be no help training these lot, you can't even fight!" Levi ordered

"But I can…" Eren started again.

"EREN!" Levi shouted.

Eren saluted and ran after Armin

"As I was saying," Levi turned back to the three figure skaters standing there


	3. Chapter 3

"Mikasa, get the three men uniforms!" Levi ordered

"Yes sir!" She responded, she ran into a brick building and ran back out with three men's shirts, three jackets with the wings of freedom on them, three sets of leather straps, three leather short skirt things, three white tight jeans and three pairs  
of boots. She handed them to the skaters and left.

"Follow me please," Levi ordered and the men followed him to a room, "Now the most difficult part are the straps," he took of his jacket to show the top fastenings, "Do the top half first thenstrapthis to the belt then put the leg straps on,  
finally put this on. Levi then left the room.

"Yuri a hand please," Victor asked while struggling to fasten the strap connecting the top straps to the belt. Otabek rolled his eyes as he easily strapped everything up.

When they were all done they were ordered outside by Levi and were strappedstamped onto what looked like a giant longbow, "The first thing you need to do is balance in the air, this skill is needed for when you use your ODM gear," he then got the  
three men to stand under each one of the giant longbow like things they then clipped themselves in then Levi lifted them all up. Otabek was wobbling everywhere, Victor ended up balancing in an eagle spread whereas Yuri just dangled. Levi let everyone  
down to the ground and sent them to the food hall to get some food.

Inside they saw Eren sitting with Mikasa and Armin, The three went to go sit with them. Otabek immediately asked Armin how Yurio was and he told him he woke up and he is just sleeping now. Then someone else joined the table, Jean.

"What do you want Jean, come to ask my sister out again!" Eren snapped at him

"No I wanted to get to know our guests, and you guys are?"

"Well I'm Yuri Katsuki, that's Victor Nikiforov and that there is Otabek Altin," Yuri said pointing to each of them as he said their names.

"At least you don't have stupid girl names like Eren."

"Yuri is a girl name in Japan and that is where I am from," Yuri said.

"Yeah and my name is spelt the boy way E-R-E-N" Eren protested.

"I didn't know you could spell Eren, anyway Yuri you're from Japan, Victor you're from…"

"Russia."

"Otabek, you're from…"

"Kazakhstan"

"Where on earth is that?"

"Under Russia, biggest landlocked country, ringing a bell," Otabek stated getting quite annoyed off this Jean guy.

"By the way you have the same name as this real idiot figure skater," Otabek said leaving the hall. He walked over to the first aid area and knocked on the door.

Hange opened it, "Ah Oatybic what do you need?"

"Number one my name is Otabek and two can I come see Yurio?

"Of corse!" She said and let him in. Yurio was in this stone room with a single bed in the corner, a side on the south wall, a bedside table and a chair next to the bed. In the bed was Yurio he had a bandage wrapped around his head. Otabek went and sat  
in the chair.

Hange then said, "You can stay the night if you want, I'm next door if you need me." Then she left.

Yurio then opened his eyes and said, "Is that old hag gone?"

"Yura, you were faking?!"

"Beka, I came around halfway trough the journey when you were carrying me and I couldn't be bothered to get up or do anything so I just pretended to still be faint," Yurio explained smirking, "So was I heavy?"

"Nah, light as a fairy," Otabek stated

"Beka, how many fairies have you been picking up, plus I'm a tiger," Yurio said yawning.

"You should get some sleep," Otabek responsibly told him

"Are you staying here to sleep?" Yurio asked

"Yeah, well if you want me to."

"Please"

"Ok, I will go ask Hange for a bed"

"Sleep on this bed with me"

"It is a single"

"So what"

"Ok Yura, but if you wake up on the floor, you offered"

Yurio smiled as Otabek climbed in, he ended up letting Yurio sleep on top of him.

Training continued for about 6 months until they were ready to kill titans.


	4. Chapter 4

Thump… Thump… Thump the ground shook, Levi pointed to Yuri to take down the titan. Yuri used his ODM gear to dig into the side of the titan he jumped on his shoulder and sliced the nape of it's neck Yuri shot down to his horse and got back on it. Levi gave him the thumbs up and they rode on. Levi shouted to Eren, "Shift now!" To which he bit into his hand and he stated to smoke until he was a titan. Eren took down most of the titans in the way. They were no match, until they came up to an abnormal it was galloping like a horse on hands and feet. It bit Eren's foot and he fell over. He quickly got back up on his one strong leg and put the abnormal in an headlock then he bit out the nape of it's neck.

"Yuri! You were amazing, love you so much." Victor told Yuri

"Victor, come on we have to keep riding!" Yuri responded

"Yuuri, take my picture," Victor asked

"No, Victor why? I don't even know..!" Yuri muttered

"Well I want people to know I'm slayin deez titans!" Victor slurred

"Victor, are you drunk?"

"Nooooooooo," Victor slurred again, "I am the sober!"

"Who gave you alcohol? Victor, it is not safe for you to ride, here get on my horse," Yuri told Victor as he helped him upon his horse. Yuri grabbed the reigns and sent the horse to the west for one of the horse people to get.

Then they saw black smoke over to the east, Eren looked at Levi who nodded went over to where the smoke had occurred. All that anyone could see the abnormal was around 14 or so meters and had short black hair on its head. Eren and the titan started in a hand to hand battle when Eren flipped it onto it's back. The abnormal got back up and punched Eren in the stomach it then bites Eren's legs so he fell over it then ripped Eren's head off and then steam started to rise from his titan body.

"Should we go over to him?" Yuri asked.

"He will either regenerate or return to human form, anyway Mikasa is over there she will be the first to know," Levi answered, "What is that titan doing with its hands?"

"Oh please no," Yurio said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You ba-," Yurio started

"Don't swear," Otabek told him, "Oh f-."

"Don't swear Otabek," Yurio mimicked

"But it's JJ," Otabek stated

"You think I don't know that," Yurio sighed.

"You guys have information on this titan?" Levi asked

"He is only the most arrogant and annoying person ever, Jean Jack Leroy or JJ for short." Yurio answered.

"We are going to stop at the local town to sort Eren out and to rest, I just hope no one was killed," Levi stated as he shot his smoke gun to call retreat.

"This is near the ice rink," Yuri pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Victor agreed.

They rode into the village in their compact formation, Levi requested a stable to keep their horses in. They rode their horses to a field with wooden compartments for horses they all tied up their horses and walked into the town. The townspeople allowed the Scouts an old castle to stay in and apologised if it was not to their standards. Levi said that it was fine and ordered everyone to get a good nights rest. While walking Yuri, Victor Yurio and Otabek bumped into some of the other skaters.

"Yuri?"

"Phichit?"

"Yuri it is you," Phichit yelled as he ran up to Yuri to give him a hug

"How have you been doing?" Yuri asked excitedly

"Well no planes have flown to Germany to pick us up due to unknown dangers so we have been chilling in this town, let me add they have been very kind." Phichit explained, "But I was worried you had been squished under the giant thing's feet or even eaten by it, oh I am just so glad you are safe. So what is with the get up?"

"When everyone evacuated Victor and I went to pick up Yurio and Otabek joined, that is when this man called Levi killed the thing which is called a titan, we made a run for it then Levi took us behind these walls and taught us how to kill these titans. So yeah I'm glad you are safe Phichit!" Yuri answered.

"Yuri!" A girl shouted.

"Yuuko!" Yuri shouted back

"Yuri!" Shouted the triplets

"You brought the triplets," Yuri said

"I thought that they were old enough, but now we are stuck. Anyway how is Yuri Plisetsky, is it true you and Victor adopted him?"

"Yeah we recently bought a cat for him," Yuri said

"Such a family guy!" Said a fan passing by

"Yuurii!" Shouted another woman

"Minako-Sensai!" Yuri shouted back

"Katsuki!" Levi yelled.

"Yes sir!" He replied, "Going to catch up with you sometime, bye" Yuri ran after the other scouts and toward the old castle.

"So are they your fans, friends, family?" Levi asked

"Well Minako is my ballet teacher and Yuuko is a childhood friend who runs the ice rink back home and the three little girls are her triplets." Yuri explained.

"I see, are you any good at cleaning," Levi asked as he took a sip from his hip flask.

"I know it is not my place to ask, but did you give Victor any alcohol?"

"Why, is he an alcoholic?"

"No he gets drunk quite easily, and he was slurring his words."

"I see, I gave him a sip but it shouldn't of been that strong, nothing compared to vodka."

"What is it?"

"Just a bit of my fine red wine, all important members in the military have a good taste in wine."

"I see," Yuri said as they got to the castle, "Well goodnight Captain" Yuri said as he saluted to him and entered the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri walked into a big entrance way to the left was what looked like a library and to the right was a dining hall. In front of him were many large steep steps. Yuri walked up the stairs, there were around 50 first then you got to a platform with two sets  
of stairs to the left and right of the original stairs. When Yuri clambered up to the top he walked along a stone corridor, most of the doors along the corridor were shut. Only one was open, "Yuri! This one," Yuri knew immediately that Victor was  
inside.

"Victor is that you?"

"Yeah, come on I picked the best room!"

Yuri ran towards the open door which now had Victor's head popping out

"Wait, Victor, where is Yurio and Otabek?"

"Oh there in that room there," he pointed to the door across from their room, "They wouldn't do anything, because Yurio won't accept that he is gay. Come on then, let's get some sleep." Yuri walked in, he could see that Victor had pushed the two singles  
together like in Barcelona last year. Yuri took off the boxes attached to his side and put them in the corner of the room. Everyone had been told to keep their straps on at all times just in case of a titan attack. Yuri clambered into bed Victor kissed  
him then said, "You know I was faking being drunk earlier, I just wanted to ride in your horse with you!"

"Really Victor," Yuri said as he rolled his eyes. The both then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms

When Yuri woke up it was still quite dark, he put on his glasses and looked at the clock. Funny, it was 7 o clock in the morning in the middle of summer. Yuri looked out the window, then he saw it… the abnormal from yesterday - JJ. Yuri looked at Victor,  
who was still fast asleep, then kissed him on the head. He strapped his boxes to his side and went downstairs to fill up his gas. He walked into the library and saw Eren lying there on a table, Levi watching, Mikasa fussing over Eren, Armin reading  
and Hange doing some science stuff.

"Morning, just wanted to say the abnormal from yesterday is standing outside." Yuri walked over to some large gas canisters and filled up his smaller ones, "It might be helpful if I question Miss Yang, JJ's fiancée, for any knowledge."

"Mikasa! go with Yuri, I will be on the roof keeping the shifter under control, Armin! Hanji! Stay here and look after Eren. Any questions?" Levi ordered

"Yes, sir can't I stay with Eren too?" Mikasa timidly asked

"Ackerman! What is your obsession over your brother? It's weird."

"We aren't even related, I just lived with the Jäger family! I…I…well"

"Don't need to hear it, any other complaints? If not we can get to it!"

"Sir!" Everyone shouted as they saluted.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuriand Mikasa walked up the street towards a fairly big cottage which Phichit had came out of to greet Yuri. He knocked on the doors, they heard a click of the lock then the squeaky door opened, "Hello?" Said the woman at the door

"Hi, is Isabella Yang in?" Yuri asked

"Ah yes, do you want to come in?" She offered, "We have tea and cakes!"

Yuri and Mikasa walked in the cottage. There were friends and family of skaters in the lobby (plus a few fans).

"Miss Yang is in room 15," she informed them, "She might be a bit upset because her Fiancée, JJ has been missing for a week."

Yuri looked at Mikasa she then nodded, "Thank you, we won't be long." The two walked up the stairs then into a room that had two corridors leading off, there was a sign in front of the stairs saying:

| - 01-15 16 - 30- |

Yuri and Mikasa walked towards the left corridor and then down it to the end, Room 15. They knocked on the door. The door clicked then opened, "Yes?" Isabella said, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Hello, how are you holding up? Yuri asked

"Katsuki! Come in, sorry if there are tissues everywhere."

"Thank you," Yuri started, "So I've heard about JJ and I'm sorry, but we just have a few questions about him." Isabella grabbed a tissue box and got prepared to answer any questions.

"First off what happened before he disappeared?"

"Well… he… we went out for a drink but we couldn't find anywhere so JJ offered to cook dinner and burnt his hand on the stove then we went to bed and he got up in the middle of the night and never came back. Mikasa was writing everything she said down whilst looking up and nodding periodically.

"Question two, has JJ ever started to 'smoke' when he got injured?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"Isabella, JJ is a titan shifter that means he can turn into the thing that crushed the rink."

"What?! No JJ is not one of them he is a human! Your mistaken!"

"Isabella, what were the lyrics to The Theme Of King JJ?"

"I can rule the world JJ

Just follow me

I can break the walls

Now look at me"

"Exactly! Titans brake walls to eat people!"

"But JJ is not like that, he wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"He attacked Eren!"

"Don't believe it," she protested, "I won't believe it!"

"Follow me please," Yuri said gesturing to Mikasa to get up and holding the door for the two. They all walked back to the castle and into the library where Eren was still recovering.

"JJ did this," Yuri explained pointing to Eren

"You must be mistaken! JJ couldn't, he wouldn't you must have mistaken him for another titan," Isabella desperately protested tears welling up in her eyes, "Look smoke is coming from his injuries does that mean that he is a titan too?"

"Yes," Levi said walking into the library, "Eren Jaeger is our titan shifter, he attended to take down your fiancé but the he ripped Eren's head off and now he is recovering." Isabella dropped to the floor and started to asked if he could be excused and went upstairs to Victor.

Yuri knocked on the door, Victor opened it and asked Yuri where he had been. Yuri told him he had been ordered to interview JJ's fiancée and then hugged Victor and sat on the bed. Victor then went to make some tea.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, Levi ordered all of the troops to head back to wall Maria. Otabek grabbed Yurio's arm, "Yura, what if we die out there!"

"Beka, we are fine, we made it here we will make it back!"

"I just hope so," Otabek said with fear in his eyes. Yurio kissed his cheek and mounted his horse.

Yuri," Victor called, "Kiss for good luck?" Yuri then came up and kissed him on the cheek, the both then mounted their horses.

"On the count of three," Levi started.

"One… Two… Three!" The sound of hooves echoed off the stone road. The tight formation started to spread outwards. He ground started to shake. The sound of large and heavy footsteps echoed in the green valley they had now entered. The JJ titan ran after  
the horses. JJ picked up one of the soldiers in the west wing and chucked them in his mouth. JJ kept killing and eating the west wing until it was wiped out. He started running for the middle, Eren went to bite his hand but Levi stopped him.

"But Heicho, why not?" He whimpered to the captain.

"Jäger, you just recovered!"

"But captain, it just wiped out the west wing!"

"And if you don't be careful he will wipe us out too!"

"Yuri! Did you see that!" Victor asked

"JJ just wiped out the west wing! I knew he could be mean sometimes but I would never think that he would do something like that!" Yuri exclaimed

"I SWEAR I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT STUPID-FACED, ARROGANT, EVIL PIG!" Yurio yelled

"Yura calm down! Wait JJ just slaughtered the west wing!" Otabek muttered

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Yurio yelled back

"Wow, figure skaters have a lot of different ways of displaying the same emotion," Levi added

"But Captain, JJ did just wipe out the west wing," Yuri stated

"Happens all the time, ride on before you die." Levi finished riding back to his position.

They rode on for another hour with no sign of Wall Maria. That was when JJ came into the centre of the formation. He looked around, until like a hawk he spotted Yurio. He plucked him off his horse and looked him in the eye. Yurio was screaming for help.  
The look in JJ's eyes read, 'goodnight little princess' as he tossed Yurio in his mouth.

"YURA!" Otabek screamed.

"BEKA!" Yurio desperately screamed back before getting swallowed whole by his arch nemesis.

That was the end of Yuri Plisetsky, Russian figure skater, 17 years old, One time Grand Prix champion, son of Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki.


	9. Chapter 9

The troops rode on up to the fifty meter high wall. Despair written on their faces, for the great loss they had suffered on that day. Levi ordered for the troops to gather in the food hall and that a special dinner would be served to remember the people who spared their lives for the survey corps. Once back, Otabek quickly tied his horse up and started to walk in the opposite direction to the food hall. Victor noticed him walk off and nudged Yuri. They both started to walk after him when he turned around and told them he wanted to be alone for a while. Then they went to the food hall.

Inside the food hall it was like a ghost town, if people weren't crying they were silent. Victor and Yuri sat on a separate table from everyone else. The two were snuggling and holding hands at the table. Eren, Mikasa and Armin came and sat with them.

"So how are you two holding up?" Armin asked as he sat down

"We're ok well to tell the truth we miss Yurio," Yuri said

"I see, well you're not the only people who have lost family. I lost my parents to titans when I was little and my Grandfather when I was ten."

"I lost my mother to the smiling titan and I don't know where my father has gone!" Eren stated

"My mother and father were killed by kidnapers and Eren saved me and wrapped this scarf around me." Mikasa said with no emotion in her voice.

"Wow! I'm sorry, you guys had such a terrible start to life!" Victor exclaimed.

"Same," Yuri continued, "and you all are?"

"16 now" they said in unison.

"Oh, did you know anyone who died today?"

"Well no, they were the new troops," Eren said, "We didn't really get to meet them." Then Eren saw that Victor looked as though he was going to cry. Then Yuri hugged Victor, Eren shut up immediately. Then the door slammed open and the Captain came in. He walked to the head of the hall, "Today we have lost friends and family, we will not let their sacrifices go to waste! Tomorrow we will recover the bodies of the lost, or parts at least!" With that Levi walked over to Victor and Yuri, "Where is Otabek?"

"Outside on his own, we tried to make him come here but he just told us to leave him alone. So outside somewhere." Yuri answers still hugging Victor. Levi blanked out for a minute.

"Sorry, excuse me a moment," Levi said as he promptly walked out of the hall.

Outside Levi walked to a grave yard he had made for his squad he lost to the female titan. He walked over to a headstone that read: PETRA RAL. He collapsed on his knees, then he heard someone shout, "Levi?" The voice was deep and somehow emotionless. Levi quickly stood up.

"Who is there, I demand them to show themselves immediately!" He ordered. A figure walked out. It was a man around eight centimetres taller then him. Then when Levi saw the figure's face he could see it was none other then Otabek Altin. "Don't mind me asking, but whose grave was that?" His eyes were red and puffy, Levi could tell he had been crying, but tried to cover it up by showing no emotion in his voice.

"Oh uh, well this graveyard was built for my squad who lost their lives to this titan shifter. And you don't really need to know…" Levi then realised that Yurio had lost his life to a titan shifter too, "Her name is Petra Ral, one of the finest in the Levi squad. I figured that it was no use telling you lies, you look like the kinda guy who searches for answers anyway, kinda like me!"

"No I'm sorry I interrupted you, I was well just needed some time alone you know. I find it easier to cope that way," he explained with an emotionless face, "A lot of things happened today."

"Your right, anyway I think we are quite alike me and you, calm, strong and heroes in our own ways." Levi said holding out his hand to Otabek to shake. Otabek shook it and then said, "We should be getting back to the hall." Levi nodded and followed him.

After finishing the meal the troops were sent back to their cabins. Yuri, Victor and Otabek walked together to cabin 12, inside everyone was in groups sitting on the top bunks of the beds. Eren and Armin called the three over. Yuri and Victor got on but Otabek went to his bunk bed he usually shared with Yurio. He went to sleep almost immediately.

"Are you two feeling better after eating?" Armin asked.

"A bit, but we did lose are son after all!" Victor exclaimed

"So you adopted him?" Eren asked

"Yeah, but now we have lost him… Wait what do we tell the media? They will be asking?" Yuri said starting to panic.

"Yuri, calm down, we will have to wait for now," Victor said as he pulled Yuri into a hug. Then the cabin door opened, Levi ordered everyone to get into their own beds and try to get to sleep. He saw that Otabek was already asleep and slightly smiled, "Well there is some differences between us" he thought as he left the cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

Early in the morning everyone was awoken to go out to look for soldiers who had been killed the day before. As Otabek rubbed the sleep out his eyes, he looked at the bottom bunk and hoped it was just a dream. Yurio was not there. He climbed out of bed and attached his sword boxes to his sides. He walked outside and looked at the sunrise.

"Victor, come here," Otabek heard Yuri tell Victor. He looked around and saw the two in a tight embrace. He walked over to Levi who was polishing his swords.

"Morning, Heicho," Otabek said

"You and the other skaters are staying here, we can't lose another one of you. The media will be mad at us already," Levi ordered, Otabek nodded and walked back to Victor and Yuri. He sat next to them. He looked back at the sun and wondered how people could be so heartless, so cruel, thinking lives of people can just be thrown away like that. Victor was crying quite loudly now and Yuri was trying to calm him down.

"Do y-you think they will f-find h-his b-body?" Victor cried

"I don't know"

"Yuri, if we die as well out there just know I love you!"

"V-Victor," Yuri's voice started to crack and a tear rolled down his cheek. Victor tightly squeezed Yuri to which he squeezed back.

Yuri broke from his hug with Victor and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Phichit's number, "You are always here for me when bad things happen"

"Oh no, what happened Yuri!" Phichit said in a worried voice.

"Well…" his voice started to crack

"Yuri?"

"Yurio is dead!" Yuri shouted then he burst into tears.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Yuri just take deep breaths. Now you don't have to answer this but how did he die?"

"JJ ate him"

"Huh"

"JJ is a titan shifter, he can turn into one of those things and he ate Yurio!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Phichit, I wanted to call you because. I now know how dangerous those titans can be and if I die I just want you to know you were always there for me and a great friend, I thank you"

"Yuri! Don't give up! Fight those titans! I know you can do it! Your basically saying you want to die you can live if you believe!"

"Thank you" Yuri then hung up.

"There is a 1% chance Yurio will be alive and awake, a 19% he will be alive but in a coma and a 80% chance he will be dead. That's if we can get him out the stomach of the titan. I wouldn't try your luck." Hange said as she was passing by. Otabek jumped up and rushed to a spare horse. He mounted it and rode out of Wall Maria.


	11. Chapter 11

Otabek rode for around an hour until he got to the valley. About where Yurio got eaten there was a pile of bodies and body parts, people were digging through the yellow gunky ball. He rode up to them, they were pulling a full body out of the mess, that was when Otabek realised, it was Yurio! He helped pull out the limp body. Otabek put him in the recovery position where some of the yellow gunk spilled out of his mouth. Otabek then picked him up and put him on his horse, he thanked the men and rode him back to Wall Maria.

Otabek brought Yurio to the first aid room where Hange was. He put him down on the bed. She checked his heartbeat and had a grave look in her eyes. Otabek took a seat and Impatiently watched, holding his breath. Hange started to give Yurio CPR, then he spewed up some of the yellow gunk from earlier and it shot right in Hange's face. Hange wiped her glasses and cheacked if Yurio was breathing. She told Otabek that he was and left the room to clear up. Otabek then sat in the chair next to the bed and then tucked in the motionless Yuri Plisetsky. Otabek then grabbed Yurio's hand and looked at his peaceful face. The someone knocked on the door. Otabek got up and opened it, it was Victor and Yuri.

"How is our little Yurio?"

"Well he is alive!"

Victor embraced Yuri and they cried tears of joy.

"Soooooo, do you want to come in?" Otabek said with his face completely emotionless.

"Of course!" With that Victor and Yuri came in and started to fuss over Yurio. Otabek rolled his eyes and sat in the chair near the door.

About 20 minutes later, Levi ordered the troops to go to their cabins.

"Heicho…" Otabek started

"Huh, oh what do you want?"

"Can I stay with Yurio?"

"Yes"

"Wait! Really?"

"I wish I could of spent more time with the ones I loved, so go on." With that Levi walked off and Otabek sprinted to the first aid room and went into the room that Yurio was in. While he was hurrying past, Hange asked if he wanted a spare bed. Otabek nodded and walked inside of Yurio's room, he then sat next to his bed and grabbed his hand. Soon enough Hange came in and set up Otabek's bed. In the the middle of the night Hange checked on the two and saw Otabek fell asleep holding Yurio's hand.


	12. Chapter 12

"Victor?" Yuri asked in a whisper

"Yeah"

"Where is Otabek?" He asked looking over to the bunk bed Yurio and Otabek usually shared.

"Probably with Yurio, can I get some sleep now?"

"Yeah"

The next morning Yuri and Victor went to the food hall to get some breakfast.

"Yuri?" Said a chirpy voice

"Huh" Yuri said as he turned around. Behind him was none other than Phichit, "Phichit! How did you get here?"

"Well, I found this horse," Phichit started, "I mounted it and followed the many hove marks to here!"

"But why on earth did you risk your life to get here!"

"To see you, when am I ever not here for emotional support!"

"We have a lot to explain!"

After explaining everything to Phichit they went to see Yurio. Hange opened the door to the first aid area and let the three in. They went into Yurio's room and says Otabek sitting by his side. When Otabek heard them come in he jumped up like a cat and went to sit in the corner again.

"So he is in a coma?" Phichit asked

"Yeah, we just hope he will wake up soon!" Yuri said

"Hey Otabek, do you want to come over!" Victor called

"Yeah, join us!" Phichit added

"I'm fine," he said in a completely monotone voice as he watched everyone fussing over the unconscious body of Yurio.

Ten minutes later, everyone was called to lunch.

"Come on Otabek, you didn't have breakfast!" Yuri told Otabek

"I'm fine you go on"

"No you need to come with us!"

"IM FINE!" He shouted and slammed the door. Otabek collapsed into the chair next to Yurio's bed, he grabbed Yurio's hand and squeezed it as a teardrop fell from his eye, "Yuri Plisetsky the only one who could make me feel free to express my emotions, I'm sorry Yura."

Meanwhile in the dining hall, "Otabek wouldn't come," Yuri worryingly said, "I'm scared he won't eat until Yurio wakes up!"

"If he does not come to dinner, I will sort him out." Mikasa said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Can we join your table?" Asked a boy with a shaved head and a red headed girl

"Sasha! Connie! Of corse, take a seat!" Armin said.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Sasha asked

"Otabek isn't eating," Victor said

"Wait… I remember that name… oh yeah! On the expedition he was riding with someone called Yuri!" Sasha exclaimed, "Now what are your names?"

"Victor"

"Yuri"

"So you are called Yuri too"

"Yeah, the Yuri that you met we tend to call Yurio"

"Talking about him, didn't he get eaten?"

"Yeah, well… he was found today," Armin said but then glanced to Yuri and Victor as if to ask for permission to continue.

"He is in a coma," Victor finished.

Armin then jumped up and said, "Excuse me but I have a book on comas, I will assess him and work out a few things!" And with that He ran out of the hall.


End file.
